SwanQueenWeek: Soulmates AU
by ShadowDianne
Summary: The fifth one! "I'm quite stubborn" Replied and Regina laughed at that until there were tears in the corner of her eyes.


SwanQueenWeek.- 5 SoulmateAU

**Sorry for the wait this time, hard morning with my uni**

**A/N This fic contains historic references: the first part of it is what is known as the rapt of the Sabine woman which happened after Rome was found and has both myth both historical parts on it. The second one is the French Revolution and the third one is at some point in this moment of time. As a fic I have written a few things that doesn't adhere exactly at historical reality but bear with me.**

What do you see?

The horses were already there, the screams and pleads resonating in the air as Regina tried to run. Grabbing blindly her herbs and clothes she abandoned what had had been her and hers parents' house for as long as she could remember.

Feeling short of breath she turned and tried to distinguish something between the smoke and screams that covered and filled her senses, overwhelming them. The strong voices of the romans making her gag with fear as she tried to find an escape route, the woods that could provide her a little coverage were too far at her right and she already could sense how the horses were racing in her direction.

At the end it was too late for her. Strong arms grabbed her and pushed her body to the floor, her screams piercing the night as she kicked and bite, trying to free herself, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm not here to hurt you" Murmured the voice of the body that was straddling her. "I'm here to help you, stay still"

Regina opened her eyes and found herself looking into green orbs, strong hands still pinning her body but gentler than before as a small smile opened soft- looking lips.

"Why?" Regina asked, trembling as the woman that was straddling her kept smiling. The accent was Roman but as far as she knew there weren't any women in the Roman city.

"Because the ones that are attacking you are my brothers and elders, the ones in whom I trusted." Said the blonde, her eyes abandoning Regina's for a moment before returning to them, something inside of those emerald orbs making Regina feel a strange pull inside of her. "But we aren't enough for them and so they want to expand our city by using you. Even if I can't save you all I will save you"

There were too much questions in the air, too much untold things and Regina certainly didn't have enough information to trust the blonde woman that eyed her with the same wonder in which she had been looking at her since she had opened her eyes. But Regina felt herself trusting that woman, as if something inside of her was finally right and at her correct place inside of her.

"Do I know you?" Asked breathlessly as the other woman moved slightly, trying to hear something approaching their figures.

"Something is telling me yes" Replied the blonde looking back at her. She wasn't much older than Regina, even a few years younger but her eyes told something different, as if they were telling a story of another time and another place.

Regina nodded at that, her body thrumming as she felt the pull between them again; pull that this time she could tell the other had felt as she trembled.

"You" Both of them murmured at the same time.

* * *

Groups of people were the only thing visible on her vision as all of them marched in the Bastille, the smoke and fear filling the atmosphere with an distinctive smell that made her frown as she walked, relieved to have survived while fighting for what it was fair for her people.

As her fellow companions kept screaming, telling all of them of their victory, she searched the crowd for something or someone that she felt was there even if she really didn't know what she was searching.

There, kneeled in one of the corners of the place was a dark haired woman that was looking at the corpses that they had left behind in the first incursion of the Bastille. Her dark eyes were glued to one man as silent tears decorated them.

Frowning, Emma approached the girl and put her hand on the right shoulder of the woman, startling her as she called for her.

"There, girl, everything is alright?" Asked as she eyed the corpses, trying to discern if one of them could be important but when the woman shook her head at her side Emma looked at her, her own green eyes trying to focus on the chocolate ones as a soft voice filled her ears.

"He was my father" Murmured as she pointed at one of the guards. "He wanted to fight for what he believed was true"

Emma nodded, many families had been separated because of this and she suspected that t was going to be more of them as the revolution took its place in history.

"Do you want to leave?" Asked slowly at the woman that now that she was looking at her appeared to be slightly older than herself.

"Would you be at my side?" Asked the woman swiftly and Emma found herself nodding, feeling that her place was with her.

"I will be" Promised Emma as she felt how the brunette trembled before looking at her like she had seen a ghost.

"As I will" was the response.

* * *

A cup of coffee, that was what she served her the first day she was there. She didn't think about it but when she saw the gorgeous brunette with carefully applied make up in the coffee shop she knew instinctively what was going to be the order and so she did it even before the dark skinned beauty reached the counter.

She deposited the beverage and waited patiently until the woman, who managed to not to look at her, asked who was free behind the counter. It was then when Emma simply pushed the cup of coffee towards the woman and said nothing, waiting for something to occur, even if she really didn't know what.

It was black coffee with a whiff of vanilla and when the woman drank it and smiled for a second before searching for the one that had served her she knew that she had succeed again.

When her eyes locked both of them felt it, a recognition that went beyond years and tales.

"You are here" Stated Regina simply and Emma found herself shrugging, trying to appear a normal girl serving in a normal place while her eyes seemed glued to Regina, the eyes of the brunette caressing her gently.

"I'm quite stubborn" Replied and Regina laughed at that until there were tears in the corner of her eyes.

"I know" Whispered the older woman in reply.

And they both knew it.


End file.
